The Crimson Demon of Chaos
by MasterW
Summary: People deserve second chances even after a life covered with sin, and this time, Uchiha Madara received it. After having a resolution at the end of the 4th Great Shinobi War. He wakes on the middle of an unknown place. There, he meets a black-haired kid with a scar on his face, a black-haired kid with freckles, and a blonde kid with a top hat. Maybe he can find a new purpose here.
1. Important Announcement

**Important Announcement...Again**

 **(Editing)**

 **Greetings fellow readers, MasterW here.**

 **You guys convinced me.**

 **My helper convinced me too, he told me that starting a new story will make difficult for new people to find the story.**

 **So I will be ReUpdating the chapters of this story with the changes I made after this announcement.**

 **Expect the same story with some changes. More content and better writting.**

 **Thank you all for your continous support.**


	2. Prologue: The Beginning of a Demon

**Greeting fellow readers, MasterW here.**

 **First Chapter Edited. I have been learning how to play with POV for better understanding of a character's thought and actions.**

 **I hope you like my new style of writing.**

 **The story of the rewritting will only change minor details to add more consistency to the story (I mean, I made Madara arrive without anyone truly questioning anything, that was stupid).**

 **Apart from that I will try to add as much content I can to the chapters.**

 **To get things clear, I will only probably change the chapters until Chapter 15.**

 **Remember to F,F, and R.**

 **Remember to wash your hands and take care of your health.**

 **Without further to do, enjoy**

* * *

 **Prologue: Beginning of the Demon**

 **Uchiha Madara's POV**

My back has only touched the ground a handful of times before, coincidentally, all were against Hashirama. All except this one.

The recoil came to me, my body felt useless. I couldn't move. I couldn't react. I couldn't see.

My arms, useless

My legs, useless

My eyes, useless

Nothing.

I was just a useless stone on the ground. All I could do is breath, but even breathing hurt.

And worst of all, I lost.

My dream, my peace, everything lost.

I was betrayed, manipulated but what I throw was my will given form. But that was only a fluke, every was.

The **Mugen Tsukuyomi** (Infinite Tsukuyomi), the world's peace, the end of all conflict, all a lie.

And for what?

That stupid rabbit goddess lost against the two meddlesome kids, her plans foiled and her soul sealed.

I should be feeling grateful, but it doesn't even matter, I have no time left

"Madara" Ah, that voice, I will never forget that voice.

Hashirama, my nemesis, my rival, my friend. He had the same dream as me since the beginning, and he carried on even without me, I feel proud that his dream of a world where every Shinobi and Kunoichi came together, all to antagonize my own plans of peace.

In the end, he was the winner, again.

"Hashirama" All I could do in this state is reply "You and I… despite always dreaming and reaching for the stars…. we could never touch them" I already lost, and I accept it

"Our dreams are never easy!" Hashirama shouted "Thing is…... we can only do so much while we live. And that's why it's imperative we entrust the resto to all those who come after us!"

He was always soft, even in death, he is the charismatic one "As soft… As ever" I released a small chuckle "You've always…... been the glass half full idiot…. But just maybe, that was the right way to do things…..." He is the winner after all, in a battle of ideals, the winner is supposed to be the one in the right

"Always rushing things. You should have come to terms with the fact that there were things you couldn't achieve. You forgot to properly raise the ones who followed behind you… the ones unto whom you could entrust things"

"That would have been… beyond my capabilities…" That was my one weakness, something Hashirama knew. I could never have people behind my back, I just couldn't. I could have people being ordered by me to do things, like the Uchiha clan. Or people to work my will even in death, like Uchiha Obito. I wasn't capable of, I now I know, that was what lead to my failure. "I always hated… having people follow…. Behind me"

"Mmm" I heard Hashirama twitch, I guess he was smiling "When we were kids, you said that as ninjas, there is no telling when we'll die…. And if we ever found a way to stay that inevitability, we'd share it even if we remained enemies. We'd drink together over it, as brothers" Hashirama…. "But we're dead now. So, all we can do is share a drink as comrades"

Even after all I have done, all the death, all the pain, all the suffering, he still thinks of me as a comrade, as a friend. If I could, I would have shed a tear of happiness. But I couldn't, in this state, I couldn't even cry.

"As comrades, huh?" I stated the obvious, my mouth shaping into a smile, in my final moments I found the resolution I should have found long time ago. I was blind, I was blinded by the hated, the resentment, I should have seen the obvious, the easy way, the peaceful way, but I was too proud and hateful for it "Well… if that's…... how we will…" My body gave before I could finish, I wanted to say a lot more of things, this was the last moment we will see each other, I know in the pure world our souls will never meet, and I know I don't deserve it, I am fine with it.

My last breath came out, and with it all traces of life left in my body.

The darkness became darker

The numbness increased.

I suffered death once and I remember exactly how it felt the first time.

But this time, I was in peace.

This time I was in peace with myself. This time, I don't carry hatred to the pure world. I am grateful, truly grateful that they released me from this burden. My eyes were powerful, but my vision was clouded, they cleared the mist, and truly opened my eyes.

Thank you, Uchiha Sasuke.

Thank you, Uzumaki Naruto.

And thank you, Senju Hashirama

* * *

How long has passed?

Days?

Weeks?

Months?

Years?

Decades?

Centuries?

Millennia?

I couldn't tell

After dying only came the nothing. No consciousness, no thoughts, only a void of emptiness.

But somehow, I felt my consciousness coming back to me.

Just like being revived by the **Edo Tensei** (Impure World reincarnation) I felt the thoughts coming back to me.

But this time was different.

It could be compared with the **Gedo – Rinne Tensei no Jutsu** (Outer Path – Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique) as my body felt more alive than with the **Edo Tensei**.

Is a rinnegan user reviving me?

For what?

Maybe Uchiha Sasuke needs my help for anything and decided to revive me with his Rinnegan, but that shouldn't be possible, my body should have been burned or sealed away to stop anyone else to return me from the dead.

But the pull to my soul felt real, I am sure I was being revived.

Light overcame the darkness of the void.

And then.

Blue?

Adjusting my eyes to the newfound vision and light, I saw blue with white. Sky and Clouds.

A feeling of warmness overcame my front, and a feeling of wetness came to my back.

My glove-covered hand felt the ground beneath me.

This wasn't **Edo Tensei**. The Jutsu has the flaw that the beings revived by it can't feel pain of any living sensation, touch, taste, warm, none of it could be felt.

That is why when I was revived, I felt my senses coming back to me in full, and I was ecstatic by it.

Then it came to me, soreness and numbness.

Not quite as painful as when I was dying, but enough to confirm this wasn't the **Edo Tensei**.

I turned around, looking for my summoner. It was painful and I could only move my head sideways, it is frustrating being weak.

If this was another resurrection Jutsu, then the caster must be close.

After analyzing my surroundings, I found nothing, not a single person around me.

Then, where is the Jutsu Caster?

Letting my body rest for minutes to overcome the soreness that was carried before dying. I managed to sit with my arms in my bended knees.

Breathing carefully to control the pain.

I have to give respect to the Uzumaki brat, if this is what it feels when someone extract the **Bijuu** (Tailed Beast) out of the body, then that kid deserves to be praised. But well, it isn't a competition but mine was worst, mine was the **Juubi** (Ten tails) alongside that fake Goddess Kaguya.

Analyzing my body, I saw the same clothes I came with when dying. Gloves, military armor pants, shinobi sandals. Even the injures in my body were there, healing slowly, but still there.

But something was missing, Hashirama's face.

The mark made on my body from when Hashirama's cells mixed with mine, it was missing. The white arms I severed from the white Zetsu. Maybe it disappeared when that bitch absorbed my body, but I can feel the change in my body.

Both my cells and Hashirama's are fused together, and that is good, very good.

Then I analyze my inner body, Chakra.

My Chakra coils were a mess, having the **Juubi** being taken out of my body cause my Chakra network to destabilize. The amount of Chakra in my body could be compared to a Chunin Toddler, and it seemed to be wasted in regenerating my injuries, so the amount I could use should be compared to Genin. That and my Chakra coils seem to take time to repair, meaning it will take a lot before I can restore Chakra to my standards of normal.

Leaving that aside, my body regenerated enough for me to stand and walk around.

If I could take a guess, I would think I am in **Hi no Kuni** (Land of Fire). Only that country has this amount of dense forest. But that is only a guess, I shouldn't be so sure to affirm before having evidence.

My walk was slow, I could barely stand but I needed to rest on a tree every 20 steps to recharge my stamina.

My body is inadequate to fight right now, I couldn't fight against Genin to Chunin level threats right now, but my body could shut down in any moment.

Maybe this was the plan of the resurrection Jutsu caster. To resurrect me weak and powerless, and then save my life from a "Threat" to have my gratitude.

Yeah, like someone like me could fall for those tricks.

Taking a moment to rest against a tree, taking breath to calm my body and closing my eyes to calm my mind. I tried to give a diagnosis to my condition.

Low Chakra quantities.

Body in no shape for fighting.

Sight coming slowly but enough to watch my path.

If Whoever resurrected me tried to do it fully, then they did a mediocre work. If you use a Resurrection Jutsu you have to make sure the body is in the greatest of shapes, you can just revive someone and hope the body is good enough for him to start fighting.

Maybe that is why the caster wasn't here.

While he was trying to resurrect me, a threat came and he had to run. Leaving the resurrection half-way making me appear in this condition.

But then, someone with the power to use a Resurrection Jutsu like this, having to run away?

Then he wasn't able to fight after casting the Jutsu, or the treat was big enough for him to require a retreat, leaving me half-way.

If it is the first case, the it is understandable, a resurrection Jutsu this powerful usually causes the person to lose their vitality and all of their Chakra.

But if it is the second, then I am worried about the threat he had to run from.

They could still be around this forest, searching for me or searching for the caster.

I have to be quick, find a place to recover, restore my Chakra coils to increase my Chakra to normal standards and then look for civilization.

It could have been years since the Fourth Shinobi War. Then there is a new era in this world, is Uchiha Sasuke alive? Is the Uzumaki brat alive too?

Questions for later.

My body's regeneration helped me ease the soaring pain in my network.

I resumed my walking, this time taking a look at my surroundings, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

Trying to move Chakra inside a broken body like this one was a hard task, but I managed thanks to my years of Chakra control training.

Moving Chakra to my ears and nose was an ancient technique used for espionage. Enhance one's senses was something a Shinobi should know.

I won't use Chakra to enhance my eyes. The Sharingan in my eyes was still there, I could feel it. But in this condition, I don't think using the Sharingan is the best decision, I can manage with hearing better and smelling better for the moment.

"-MEEEEE!"

Faint, very faint, but I could hear it.

They sounded like cries of for help. A trap?

Most possibly. It is too much of a coincidence that I was resurrected and close to this place is someone crying for help.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!""

There it is again, this time clearer.

A kid?

Why would a kid scream for help in the middle of the forest?

Too loud. This was obviously a trap.

Ancient trick used even in the Wandering States Era.

Except it was usually a woman.

A group of bandits were going to rape an innocent young woman, and then when you waste all your stamina and strength trying to defeat the bandits, the woman came with a knife and stabbed you in the back.

Many were fooled, as the women they used for this kind deception were usually a charming one. Many fell to their beauty.

"PLEEEEEEEEEASEEEEEEEEEE!"

I… will not fall for this trickery, no matter how convincing the cries of help sound.

"SOMEONEEEEEEEEE!

This kinds of trick are useless against me.

"HEEEEEEEEEELP!"

"Damn you, Hashirama!" I couldn't help but blame the dead Senju for this moment of heroism. Not even an hour alive and I already want to play hero. This is all your fault, Hashirama.

Moving small amounts of Chakra to my feet I ran towards the voice.

It was that far, as the screams became more and more loud.

I was getting close.

I saw it, a garbage disposal place, filled with metal scraps everywhere, in all kinds of shape. Wood too, in form of destroyed ships, destroyed houses, mills, other ton of shaped furniture and many other.

It smelled awful. Like rotten trash

The screams came from a wood construction under a large metal shell.

I ran to it.

If this was a trap, I am going to kill myself again for being stupid and falling to it.

* * *

 **Monkey D. Luffy's POV**

"HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" I screamed

These men were bad pirates, who would hit a kid for money. Shanks is better than this guy obviously. He could take then all in a second. But he wasn't here, and I am tied. The only think I can do is scream.

I am sure Sabo and Ace will come here to save me. After all, they are my friends.

But I just hope they could come faster. This guy has been punching me with that weird glove for hours.

It hurts

But I won't tell him anything.

I will never betray my friends.

*Boom*

The wood door was kicked. Everyone in the room turned, even the ugly guy with the glove.

It was another guy, with long black hair and glove, but for some reason, he doesn't have a shirt.

Why would he not wear a shirt?

Maybe he is one of those exhibitionist that grandpa talked about. Those people who like to show their body.

I don't know, I will ask him later.

He seems angry

Very angry.

* * *

 **Uchiha Madara's POV**

There are a few occasions where my emotions get so high they become apparent, this is one of those occasions.

This wasn't a trap.

I would've preferred a trap.

But this….

One guy punching a kid with a spiked glove, with other two guys cheering.

I may have had used children for my plans in the past.

But they were Shinobi. They were trained to kill and spy.

And I know the difference between a Shinobi and a kid.

And this child right here, is a normal kid.

One being tortured.

And I will not allow this.

"Who are you?" The tall ugly man asked. His height might be frightening for normal people, but I can tell he barely carries experience and training on his fat body. Someone that tall would be unnatural anywhere, maybe he life in hiding or anyone that meet him was killed to leave no witnesses.

"My name doesn't matter. I don't have to answer to dead people" I stated the obvious.

"Hah!" The blonde one with bandages on arm and face laughed "Like you could defeat us, we are the Bluejam Pirates, stupid"

Bluejam Pirates?

Pirates were not common here, but the few that existed usually attacked through the Kirigakure no Sato's rivers and canals.

That helps to round my location, some place with trees and close to Kirigakure.

"Look mate, if you run away now, we will not kill you" The one with brown large hair spoke while walking to me, brandishing a curved knife.

"You decided to threaten my life?" The stupidity made me chuckle, this pirates are worse that dead "Very well then, let me show you how it was the last mistake you will ever make"

Quickly grabbing and breaking his arm, he released a painful screech, music to my ears I must say.

Grabbing his knife, I quickly slice his throat while walking past him. I don't want his dirty blood to stain me. His body falls to the ground while clutching his sliced neck, blood falling to the ground in a puddle, trying to ask for help with a sliced throat is a difficult task, apparently, he didn't know that as drowned screams tried to come out of his mouth.

Everyone watched as the body fell to the ground, sporting fear on their eyes. The stares the produces is a feeling I like, like the thousand more that watched me move towards them before I ended their pathetic existence.

"Stay where you are!" The blonde grabbed a sword with his shaky hands, the amusing fear on his face.

He is weak and unprepared. I threw the knife to his neck, with the force I threw it his neck showed resistance, an instant death.

"You are strong" The tall ugly man spoked with a bloodthirsty grin "How about you join us? you could be a very useful asset"

"I serve no one"

"Well, then I will just have to kill you" He rushed towards me with his spiked gloves.

His movements were clumsy and untrained, clearly, he depended of his big size and natural strength in a fight. But against me, he is like a toddler that could barely move his arms.

I ducked and dodged his attack with minimal effort, his body showed thousands of opening I could use to instantly defeat him, but he has another use alive.

Ducking under a spike punch, I kicked his shin, his bones were stronger than normal, I actually had to put a little effort to break it.

*CRACK*

He fell into the ground, his leg bended in an unnatural way. Screaming in pain while holding his leg.

I walking towards him, he watched me approached and tried to defend with his fist.

I evaded and with a jab broke his arm. The broken bone penetrating the skin.

His face showed total fear as he tried to move away with a broken arm and a broken leg.

"Don't try to run, you will just make it more painful" I told him.

"What do you want from me?!"

"I just want to know what is inside your head"

My chakra worked enough for me to active the Sharingan.

I stared into his eyes to extract the information I needed.

Now I will now where I am…

This….

East Blue?

Gold Roger?

Grand Line?

What?

What is this?

He doesn't know about the Elemental Nations?

Does he live in another place?

He isn't illiterate, that much I can tell. But this information is totally wrong.

Unless…

Unless…

I am not in the Elemental Nations.

This may be another dimension, like those Kaguya manipulates.

But how?

"Guh?!" My chakra exhaustion brought me back to reality. I wasted more chakra than I should have. I fell to the ground clutching my eyes to soothe the pain. This place is apparently the Goa Kingdom, situated in what is called Dawn Island. This is one of the four seas, the East Blue. If this information is correct, then I am not in the Elemental Nations. My victim of memory search falling to the ground unconscious.

Why am I here?

What am I supposed to do now?

"Mister, are you okay?" A voice brought me out of my thoughts.

The kid hanging from the rope sported a worried expression.

Worrying about a complete stranger?

What a strange kid.

"I am okay child, just a little bit tired"

"Oh, I see" He seemed relieved and then his expression changed to a very familiar smile "Mister, could you please release me?"

I stared to the kid

That smile…

That damned smile…

Even in another dimension, that smile appear in front of me like a curse.

"Wait a minute" It would be a waste of time if I didn't do what I came for.

Grabbing and oversized sword from a pile of weapons, I aimed for the rope holding the kid in the air.

*THUD*

He fell to the ground.

The rope falling from his body releasing his arms and legs.

"Thank you, mister!"

"Hmm" I gave the usual Uchiha response.

I moved towards a couple of things in a box filled with weapons.

I found a brown jacked, a little big but enough for now.

While dressing I could help but feel the kid from before starring into my back.

"Do you need something child?" I asked

"Mister, are you one of those exhibitionist?"

"Excuse me?!" I couldn't but feel baffled, what kind of kid ask that to a stranger? One that just killed 2 people and crippled for life another. "Why do you ask that?"

"You came here without a shirt, my grandpa told me that exhibitionists are those that like to show their bodies to the people, he told me those are bad people. Are you one of those?"

His grandfather truly needs to teach him better, and care more for him, where was he during all this situation?

"I am not an exhibitionist" I assured him "I just had an accident"

"What kind of accident?"

My mind instantly formulated a fake background for my entire life, from where I was born to what I ate yesterday

"I was traveling in a transport ship, but then a big wave turned our ship upside down, I landed here not too long ago"

"I see, so you are one of those castaw-something"

"Castaway, yes" I nodded

"Well, my name is Monkey D. Luffy, what is your name mister?"

I thought for a second, this kid is a civilian one, with little to no strength, he doesn't pose a threat to me, I don't know if in this dimension there is an Uchiha Clan or something like that.

It can help to have allies.

"Uchiha Madara"

"Madera?"

"Madara" I corrected him. What kind of child can't speak a name the first time he is told about it? Is he retarded?

"Madira"

"Madara" I corrected him, again

"Madora?"

"Madara" I corrected him, AGAIN

"Madura"

"Madara" I CORRECTED HIM, AGAIN. There is no way to have my name wrong a fifth time. No matter how _retarded_ this kid is.

He stared into my eyes with a thoughtful expression, maybe he thought something about my name that sounded familiar.

Maybe there is an Uchiha Clan here.

"I am just going to call you Long-Haired Guy"

Is child murder here legal? Because I am really considering killing this child to save the world from his stupidity

Calming my genocidal thought, I just rolled with it, he maybe retarded, or younger than he appears to be.

"Fine, call me whatever you want" I looked to the kid one more time, noticing his body full of blood. I moved to the box and found some clean bandages I could use. I also took a white mantle and tore it to use as a rag to clean his blood "Come here, child"

"Okay" He happily replied, his cheerful attitude showing no hesitation

I used the rag to clean his body, when it became to red from the blood, I threw it and tore another part of the mantle to clean his blood.

The kid winced a little but nonetheless showed no resistance to the procedure

"Why are you so relaxed, child?"

"What do you mean mister?"

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Nope" He cheerfully replied "You are a good guy, you saved me from those meany pirates, just like Shanks, so you are a good guy"

His cheerfulness was contagious. He carried a voice with zero angriness, like evil didn't exist.

This kid, with that cheerfulness and smile, reminds me of…

Moving those thoughts out from my head, I took the bandages and used it on his body.

His arms, legs and head were fully bandaged by the time I ended.

"Thank you, mister" He replied with his now usual smile

"Hmm" I turned to the unconscious man in front of us.

According to his memories, he is a pirate. One with a bounty for his head, 3.4 million Berries, this world currency, to be exact. A high bounty, useful for my actual situation.

I just have to carry his oversized body to the Marines, this world is government officials, and use the money to find a place to stay, food, and then I can decide what to do next.

My thoughts were stopped when two other kids busted through the door

"Stop it!"

"Where is Luffy?!"

They were a black-haired kid with freckles and a blonde one with a broken tooth.

"Ace, Sabo!"

Luffy ran towards the two kids and greeted with a hug.

The two arrivals returned the hug after getting out of their shock

"Luffy, how are you free?"

"Long-Haired Guy released me!" He cheerfully replied "He beat all the pirates. It was super cool!"

"Long-Haired Guy?"

The two kids turned to me with raised eyebrows

"I just arrived and saw how they were treating Luffy, so I take care of it myself"

I walked towards the unconscious man and grabbed his hair.

"Can you tell me how to arrive to the closest town?"

"Huh? Sure, just keep walking to the north and you will see it. Be careful, there is a lot of bandits around"

"I see" I moved dragging the unconscious man by the hair "We will see each other later, Luffy"

"Bye mister, thank you for saving me!" Luffy waved.

I walked out of the destroyed place as the other two kids bombarded Luffy with questions.

I moved towards north with the 3.4 million man being dragged.

Now, what to do?


	3. Chapter 1: Dawn Island Drama

**Greetings Fellow Readers, MasterW here.**

 **A long time since my last update, I know.**

 **I've been trying to make a lot of chapters to have a "Standard" Publishing calendar. So, wait for more chapters of my other series soon, or at least I hope so.**

 **To make things clear, many things will change from Canon, as you can see in this chapter.**

 **Madara will change, because after having a revelation that most of his plan and hatred were for nothing, one is most likely change.** **POV will be used rarely after this chapter, I just wanted to use them to prove Madara's full thoughts about this "New World".** **If you want this story to have romance, you can comment with how and for what reason.**

 **Wait for Madara is epicness in future chapters**

 **Without any further to do, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Dawn Island Drama**

 **Uchiha Madara's POV**

This must be it

A big city with different structure than any of the villages in the Elemental Nations.

This is definitely new.

I can feel everyone staring at my direction. I would too if I saw a bruised man carrying another broken one thrice his size by the hair.

If the guards weren't busy, I am sure I would have been stopped at the gate.

"Excuse me, sir" A voice called my attention.

Turning I saw a two men dressed with white uniforms. Each carrying a cap that read "MARINES" in this dimension's language. They were the authorities here, capture pirates, bandits and the rest of criminals that existed.

This man, Porchemy, even through he was a brute, he carried useful information in that tiny brain of his.

"People have complained about a suspicious man with long hair carrying another injured one by the hair" One of the marines spoke

Ah… I see.

"I am sorry, Marine Officer. I was carrying this pirate to the closest Marine Headquarters"

I could probably destroy half this city with the amount of chakra I have recovered. It is slow, but my chakra coils are adjusting. In approximately a week and a half, I will be able to use my full power. For now, I will not cause more trouble than necessary.

"I see, then you are a bounty hunter"

"Something like that" I replied, let's use this "Bounty Hunter" persona until I can find new information about this place "Could any of you direct me to your headquarters?"

"Of course, sir" The marine nodded and started walking. With the other following him.

Seeing the obvious message, I followed them.

I followed silently the two marines. Watching the people around me.

None of them poses any threat to me. All of them civilians.

This is ridiculous.

Any moment a Shinobi could appear and launch one Jutsu and no one except the Marines would be able to do something.

Does any on these care for their pathetic lives?

Do they have so much hope in their protector to take care of their problems while they life a pathetic life filled with leisure and relaxation?

Even in Shinobi villages, civilians were able to wield weapons.

I have more experience in a single finger than a dozen of this peasants.

"We are here"

The waste of space signaled to a small building, no more than 3 floor with other people wearing the same uniform.

Well, time to see what this is about.

* * *

That wasn't a total waste of time after all.

I obtained the full reward of the man apparently because he was alive (Although barely).

I also managed to see other rewards, including his captain, whose bounty goes to 14 million.

I know where he is thanks to the big waste of space's memories.

Now I just have to make time until then.

First, I need to buy new clothes, find a place to stay, and think about the future.

I haven't thought about that before, but this world is different, the ugly man barely had any information about everything.

Only the things that can be taught in children's schools.

The rest is just memories of him fornicating, stealing and killing. Sometimes, the Sharingan can be both a blessing and a curse.

So, I need to find a place where I can find information as fast as I can. And if available, steal the knowledge from a well-educated that can tell me more about this world.

Or maybe dimension, I have blurry images of the fight with Kaguya, she was using my body as a recipient for her soul and the remnants still appear to be there.

Of all I can see, this can be another dimension she can travel to, or maybe the Six-paths sage did something to send me here, he had almost the same amount of power, and to say he could've transported me to another dimension must been in the possibilities.

But I was sure I died.

Did he revive me?

For what purpose?

I don't think I will have answers for that until I met him face to face.

For the moment, I have to buy or steal more adequate clothes.

There also seems to be this place where Bluejam was hiding, Gray Terminal, it seems to be interesting. A place where crime and junk exist without rest.

I could go for some stress reliever, and maybe help "Cleaning" the place. There is a couple of bandits with acceptable bounty on their heads.

That seems like a good plan for the moment.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

 **Third-Person's POV**

"So, Porchemy was captured? Is that what you are trying to say?" A growl combined with a question regurgitated in the scraps surrounding him

"Yes, Captain, it seems like it's the same man that has been hunting the people in Gray Terminal, long-hair and sharp features." Another man replied

"I see" The Captain growl, taking a pistol of his pocket he shot the man in the head.

With a wet sound, the man fell into the ground, wrenching it with his blood.

"Goddammit!" The Captain smashed his chair with his fist. The resulting sound alerting the other men around to stay away from the enraged Captain "I want every single one of you to look for this man as fast as possible, he is a danger to us. I want his head here so I can use it as a glory hole, do you understand?!"

"Yes, sir!" Came the reply of his crew.

The captain of the Bluejam pirates, who is also called Bluejam, grumbled. First Ace and Sabo stealing his treasure, and now this man meddling with his business.

He has heard about this man, who hasn't.

Nobody knows his name, only his appearance, but he has instilled fear in every criminal living in Gray Terminal and its surroundings.

7 days ago, everything went normal for the lives of the criminal in Gray Terminal, steal, kill, kidnap, rape and repeat.

Since there are more criminals than marines on this island, they don't do anything, and the nobles don't care since the criminals only attack the common civilian, the low-class citizens of small towns of villages in the island.

They were seemingly unstoppable.

Until that man appeared.

In a single day, more than hundred of criminals were killed. All of them in Gray Terminal.

Criminals thought at first it was an intern war. A fight between two of the dozen of gangs that exist.

But then, the day after it happened again. Another hundred of criminals killed, the place burned, cleaned off.

And this man did the same the day after, and the day after, same thing happening every single day for one entire week.

There were survivors, those who cowardly hid to survive another day. Unluckily, it seems this man doesn't want anything to survive his presence, so they were hunted down and killed almost instantly.

Those who had time to tell other said the same word.

Long-haired, Red-Fan and sometimes, red eyes.

There were different versions from different people, but all of them seemed to have the same thing in common, they cowered in fear, like seeing a demon that ate human-flesh and slurped human-blood.

It even seemed that this man let those ones escape for sick entertainment and then kill them for sport.

Now, everyone hides, hoping for the best. Praying to any deity that can hear them for the man to not found them.

But its only a matter of time before he finds them.

Its only a matter of before he finds him, that's what Bluejam thinks.

"That won't be necessary, Bluejam"

And turns out, he was right.

Everyone turned their attention to the unknown voice.

A man with long-hair, reaching his shoulder to the side with the back of his hair reaching his shoulder blades. He wore a blue high-collared shirt that splits down in his waist with ample sleeves, blue pants that reached the middle of his shin with bandages covering the rest and a white belt, sandals with ergonomic shape on his feet. His face showing an impassive young face that showed no emotion.

His posture relaxing against a piece of scrap that served as a wall for the moment.

He was the man they were talking about. The man that arrived into this world a week ago.

Uchiha Madara.

"You must be him, the one that has been clearing the people around here, right?"

"Yeah, that must be an accurate description of what I've been doing" He mockingly nodded to himself "Then, if you know that, you must know what I came here for, Bluejam"

"Yes" Bluejam's mind started working as fast as it could, although it wasn't that much, creating a plan to survive, if the horror of others had spoke of were true, then his chance of surviving is thin, paper thin "How about an offer?" Bluejam asked

"An offer?" The long-haired man asked back

Seeing that he got his attention, Bluejam continued. "How about you join us? You can have all the treasure we have collected, and be the Vice-captain of my crew, with my power and your power, we can conquer the East Blue, what do you say?" He was almost begging at the last part.

"How tempting" The long-haired man replied, the sarcasm of his words palpable. "But I have a better counter-offer"

"Really, and what would that be?"

Seemingly out of nowhere, Madara threw a knife that moved close to Bluejam's face. His ear sprouting blood from a small cut.

The knife embedded in the wall behind him.

Everyone turned to the knife and then to the man himself, whose face showed no emotion.

"You give up your pathetic lives and I'll make sure your deaths are as painless as possible"

"Grrrrr, KILL HIM" Enraged by the blatant mockery, Bluejam ordered his crew.

He thought that the only reason the long-haired man has caused that much deaths is because he has killed only rats that barely could wield a knife. A group of pirates with guns and pistols could be better at killing him.

He didn't know how wrong he was until reality hit him in the face.

A reality shaped like a knee and attached to the one and only Uchiha Madara.

The sheer force of the attack broke the chair he was sitting on and threw him to the wall.

The crew quickly threw themselves into the man with swords while the ones with gun fired.

The long-haired man moved out of the way of one attack and grabbed the attacker, using him as a human shield, moving him sideways to receive the bullets.

After the last bullet was defended, he moved his hand to his sleeve and took out knives like he did before, then threw them to all the men with firearms piercing them in the head, neck and heart with inhuman precision. Even by using a special trick of clashing knife with one another he killed the pirates aiming from behind.

With the long-range attackers taken care of, the only "Threat" are the close-range pirates.

Without breaking a sweat, he dodged the attack and retaliated with a neck cracking fist and a cranium crunching kick.

The battle took only seconds, each one of them dying with a simple fist or a kick.

Bluejam saw this and tried to stand to move, but the damage to the head was worst than he thought, even trying to stay conscious hurt, yet he gripped to it like a lifeline.

"That wasn't even a warm-up" Madara commented.

"You…... Who are you?" Bluejam weakly asked

"Doesn't matter" He walked up to the struggling pirate and without a warning kick him in the head leaving him unconscious.

Grabbing the considerable tall man and placing him in his shoulder, he went out of their hideout.

Gray Terminal is now more secure than ever than to this man's efforts, the criminal diminished by the dozens, and the waste by the tons. He single-handedly did what the marines couldn't, clean Gray Terminal. There is still a dozen of criminals hiding, it's just a matter of time to find them and exterminate them, then salvage their belongings and burn the trash.

Some criminals decided to hide in Mountain Colubo, a place close to the Gray Terminal.

Now he is known as the savior of Goa, or the cleaner of Dawn Island for some reason.

Not that he cares anyway.

He manages to steal weapons from the criminal laying around, and at night he moved through Goa Kingdom's lacking security with ease to steal a couple of clothes that then he with thread and needle he also stole from another store, sewed into the clothes the Uchiha symbol.

It doesn't matter if you are an international criminal, a rogue Shinobi, or a murderer. If you are an Uchiha, you must carry the Red-Fan in your back, that is law for the red eyed clan.

After that Madara decided to cut his hair. To long hair might prove a nuisance in a battle against fierce opponents. And the only reason the didn't cut it before is because he was an old man that barely had strength to move, let alone fight. And when he was revived using the **Edo Tensei** by that man called Kabuto, his hair was brought back with him. So now that he had the chance, he decided to trim it until if reached acceptable standards.

But that is topic for another time, now, he needs to focus of the prying eyes that followed here. Someone is watching him outside, whoever it is, hasn't a single sign of malice, meaning it isn't a threat, or is very good at hiding his malice.

"It seems the famous cleaner showed up once again"

The young looking Uchiha quickly turned to the presence; he noticed the appearance of the now identified male.

He was an elderly man with long, grey, unkempt hair that goes down to his shoulders, missing a tooth and has thick eyebrows that almost completely cover up his eyes. He is wearing a long, brown hat that is slightly frayed along its brim and wears sunglasses with orange lenses and a black rim on top of his hat, what appeared to be a dark blue cloak that trails along the ground was resting on his shoulders.

The long-haired man quickly noticed the man's appearance, clearly well cleaned, meaning either a non-criminal or a criminal with standards.

Although, the elder man seemed to exude presence, invisible presence hidden beneath a steel gate that could open at any moment.

"I've heard a lot about you, youngster" The old man spoke

"As have many others" The long-haired man replied.

"Well, you don't see a man taking care of Gray Terminal in less than a week every day, or even a man with Haki in the East Blue, that's rarer, noshi"

The long-haired man ignored the words the elderly looking man spoke until it came into an unknown word.

"Haki?"

"Yeah, maybe unconscious, but you have been using Haki for your fights against the criminals"

"And how exactly?"

"Evading and predicting your enemies' attack before they event happened, that is a part of Haki"

The long-haired man heard the elderly's explanation and came out with his own hypothesis.

That isn't Haki, that was him using his Sharingan, but Madara wasn't going to tell him that.

He was sharing new information without knowing it.

Let him continue

"I see, I did think that was something weird that happened to me"

"See" The elderly looking man replied "How about this, you need help training your Haki, I can give you a small training course, noshi"

"There must be a prize for this, I assume" Rule #1 of negotiation, nothing is free

"How about this, you buy me booze and I teach you how to use Haki" The elderly man seemed glad that he didn't heard a no.

Madara for his part narrowed his eyes and thought about the possibilities.

This Haki was something new, maybe he could learn it and use it. Maybe is just what they call Chakra in this dimension, of maybe this man is a crazy drunkard.

Madara can't smell alcohol on his breath, and his Shinobi senses show him he isn't lying or deceiving him.

A decision was made.

"I accept"

"Good, by the way, my name is Naguri, nice to meet you, noshi"

"Uchiha Madara"

"Well, this is great, noshishishi"

Time to see what this is about.

After delivering Bluejam's barely functional body to the Marines, who graciously received it and gave him the bounty money, that Madara discretely hid in a seal on his arm. Madara moved to reunite with Naguri.

Though, one the trip, he noticed the Uchiha curse at full power.

The women in Goa Kingdom clearly had a taste, and Madara clearly worked it completely.

Strong, handsome, young and Elegant.

Strong because he is known as the savior of Goa Kingdom, he has cleared more than 5 hundred criminals that resided in Gray Terminal and its surroundings.

Handsome, because he is an Uchiha, and that itself make him more than average in all senses, and with his youth regained, his body could be more adequate.

Young, to the women, but Madara himself is at least 100 years old or more.

Elegant, the way Madara carries himself shows class and noblesse. Being a leader of the Uchiha clan he had to know how to carry himself with elegance enough to showcase superiority and dominance, just like must nobles of Goa Kingdom.

All said, Madara has received in all the times he visited Goa invitations for dances, has been asked out a hundred of times, and has been offered to meet a Noble's daughter or any female relative.

Walking quickly out of there maintaining his bloodthirst and his growing headache and ignoring some of the women that tried to invite him to whatever useless festivity they try to invite him.

Madara arrived to Gray Terminal, where he reencountered with Naguri.

"You came back, Madara"

"Yes, but I haven't brought the booze yet"

"It doesn't, you can buy it after the classes"

"Alright then, what is this about?"

"Noshishishi, you youngster and speeding through life without restraint"

Madara resisted the urge to correct him about his age, but nonetheless, Madara grumbled in response to Naguri's teasing.

"Very well, let's start with what is Haki is a power that lies dormant in all the world's creatures. It is basically willpower manipulated. Think of it the act of continuing forward without fear or doubt. From this, Presence, fighting spirit, and intimidation manifest themselves to your aid, noshi"

Madara listened to the conversation and noted the difference and similitudes between this and Chakra. Chakra was both Physical and Mental energies combined in one, this seems to separate both of them to obtain a different kind of result, or it is a completely different concept whatsoever by using only the mental energies.

"How do I obtain this power, Naguri?"

"Although you have already manifested it, you haven't used it conscious, so we will need to train your senses"

"And how exactly?"

Naguri just smiled and took out a blue blindfold "Cover your eyes with this and I will try to hit you with my hammer"

Madara noticed the walking cane Naguri used was in fact a wood-hammer the moment he saw him. A Shinobi must always analyze his opponent for any hidden weapon or seals that contains weapons.

Looking from the blindfold to the elderly looking man, Madara couldn't help but notice the shit-eating grin sprouting from the face of this "Teacher"

Seemingly not backing down, Madara conceded.

"Fine, let's get this over with"

"Excellent, noshishishi"

* * *

 **One Week Later**

As it turns out, Naguri's training was proven to be successful.

Madara with his honed senses evaded the attacks without using the so called Haki. But Naguri on the other hand seemed to now where he was going to evade, even though Madara with his abilities could predict an attack from a distance even blindfolded.

Naguri explained that using his Haki he "Predicted his Prediction". Meaning Naguri using this strange energy managed to predict that Madara would predict his attack and acted accordingly.

That taught Madara two things.

First, Haki, or at least **Kenbunshoku Haki** (Color of Observation Haki) could work as a Sharingan, even as advanced as a Mangekyou Sharingan. Since Naguri told him the story of him fighting against someone with his **Kenbunshoku Haki** trained to the point that he could see into the future.

Second, imagine combining **Kenbunshoku Haki** with the Sharingan. The Sharingan already gives its user the ability to predict movements before they even happen and read minds. **Kenbunshoku Haki** can read "Intent" and presences, coupled with the ability to read emotions. Combining the two will help Madara not only feel people at a distance like a Chakra Sensor, but also detect any emotions, like a S-Rank sensor.

Of course, Madara managed to unlock his Haki on the third day, he wasn't called an Uchiha prodigy for nothing.

Madara playing with this new type of energy was something exhilarating. Like discovering Chakra and doing a Jutsu for the first time. The power held in his hand felt amazing.

Although, Madara at first needed time to acclimate to this new feeling, and he evaded going to Goa Kingdom for some time.

The first reason, the banshee screaming Fangirls.

The second, with his new ability to feel emotions, Madara's senses overloaded with the amount of negative emotion that dripped from almost everyone in the cursed Kingdom.

That to nobles having rotten hearts and black as carbon souls, they usually received people with a smile while holding a knife close to hand in case something happened that required them to cut off the alliance.

All of them, just money crazed people hoping for someone to fall for they to take their place.

Just like flesh eating vultures.

After that Naguri instructed Madara to train the second type of Haki, **Busoshoku Haki** (Color of Arms Haki). The only instruction that he gave him was to make his spirit take physical form and use it as an armor. He also gave a demonstration, in which Naguri used his wood-hammer to crush a piece of metal into scrap.

Madara used his Sharingan, and combined with his Haki, he managed to see how the energy flowed into the hammer, it was covering by it like a mantle. Madara also noticed the brown hammer turning metal colored, which Naguri explained was an advanced version of **Busoshoku Haki** that he will explain later on.

It took Madara 2 days to learn that technique.

Naguri congratulated Madara for that. And then the next 2 days Madara trained with Naguri where he taught the Uchiha how a fight against Haki users work, and how to maintain Haki in battle.

Madara thankful for this new ability decided to invite Naguri to the booze he had agreed to.

The elderly man for his part told Madara about the third type of Haki, **Haoshoku Haki** (Color of Supreme King Haki)

The rarest types of Haki.

Naguri decided to tell him about it while they walked to Foosha Village.

"You mean to tell me you don't know if I have **Haoshoku Haki** "

" **Haoshoku Haki** isn't something you can just unlock and train. It is something you are born with"

"I see"

"Welp, we are here, noshi" Naguri commented.

Madara's first impression of the village was…. Sleepy. Calm. Even the windmill outside seemed to be lazy at doing its work as it moved slower than a normal windmill.

This strange feeling of coziness was something Madara has never felt before.

Even in his hideout in Gray Terminal he had all his available senses at full power while sleeping.

Not even in the Uchiha compound he has felt a place that exuded this amount of tranquility, as even in a heavily guarded place, someone might try to kill you.

This is new, and Madara doesn't know if he likes it or he hates it.

"Let's go Madara, there is this famous bar with a beautiful bartender, noshi" Naguri moved to the town.

"Hm" Madara for his part replied in auto-pilot while analyzing any structure in the town. Not liking how relaxed the people around him are.

Even with his emotion sensing he can only feel good emotions coming from the village's people. Quite the contrast with Goa Kingdom.

Naguri guided Madara to a place called "Partys Bar". A wooden structure with a white/blue sign that seemed to have time existing in this village.

The elderly looking man opened the batwing door while Madara followed.

Quickly analyzing the people inside, Madara saw only civilians spending their money in the alcoholic beverage, nothing truly important.

Then moving his eyes around, he noticed the bartender of the place, young woman with brown eyes and black hair, an orange blouse with black sleeves. He couldn't see more of her attire thanks to the bar where she pours alcohol to the customers, but so far, she seems civilian.

"There you are, Makino-chan" Naguri greeted the young girl.

The girl now presented as Makino turned to the elderly male with a smile.

"Naguri-san, is good to see you" The black-haired girl greeted, she then noticed Madara following behind the old man and showcased her kind smile. "I don't recognize you, are you new here?"

"Hm" Madara only nodded in response.

"Let him be, I bet he is just shy in front of beautiful women, noshishishi" Naguri teased while doing a small laugh, that his Haki let him feel Madara's irritation made the old man laugh harder. "This Uchiha Madara, you might know him as the cleaner of Dawn Island"

"You are the cleaner of Dawn Island?!"

Giving Naguri an stare at telling everyone there the title he annoyingly received, he decided to see what this title implied to normal citizens of the island.

"Yes, that's the title most gave me for what I've been doing this two weeks"

"I see, then thank you for what you've been doing, thanks to you bandit attacks have decreased considerably"

"I was just procuring an income for myself"

"Oh, and why is that?"

"I came here two weeks ago when I landed in the shore after the ship, I was traveling in sank"

"I see, how unfortunate, but at least you arrived safe and sound"

"I guess"

"Then what do you want to drink" Makino asked the two as they sat in the bar.

"I will have a cup of Rum, if you don't mind"

"If you have Sake then I will have the bottle and two cups"

"Two cups?" Naguri asked

"It's my own business"

"Alright"

From below the counter, she filled a cup full of Rum for Naguri, then took a curve bottle as two small cups and placed it in front of the Uchiha.

The Uchiha served himself in one of the cups and drank the alcoholic beverage.

It burns his throat, but the alcohol barely touched his system. Years of training against poisons and condition of the body make even the strongest beer might as well be a cup of tea for a well-trained Shinobi.

"It is to your liking?" Naguri asked

"…Adequate"

"Adequate he says! Noshishishi!" Naguri laughed

"So" Makino started "Madara-san, can I inquire why you asked for a second cup?"

"It is not your concern" Madara's voice was firm and signaled she should stop asking.

"Ohh, alright, I'll go serve another customer, if you need something don't forget to ask" Feeling a little bit down at the rudeness of his answer, Makino turned to other customer.

Naguri watched Madara with a critical eye, and after taking a sip from his own drink he spoke "I have seen those eyes. And felt those feelings. Let me guess, a lost friend, or something like that?"

Naguri didn't need and answers. Madara's emotions sensed through Haki helped the old man look for the answer.

"I know that feeling of lost, Madara" Naguri replied after a moment of silence, looking to his drink with nostalgia "I was once part of a crew"

"A pirate crew, I guess"

"You are right youngster, the Wood Hammer-Pirates, we were strong, but unfortunately, we were met with the one that would become the King of Pirates"

"You mean Gold Roger?" Madara's week of information gathering helped him get the information he needed to know for him to pass as a normal citizen of this world/dimension. He didn't correct the man on his age as he took a moment to process the importance of that piece of knowledge

"That's right, the very same" Naguri smirked "And he totally beat us, destroying our ship completely without breaking a sweat. I offered my life for the lives of my crew"

"I guess he didn't accept since you are sitting right here drinking"

"No, he just walked away without saying a word, and after that our crew disbanded"

"I see" Madara took the information in while looking into the older looking in a new light, fighting against the man that was known as the King of Pirates is one thing and surviving another day is another.

"Yeah, I dream to meet my crew again in the future. I want to travel the world again and start my adventure one last time"

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Well, I've been gathering materials to build a ship" Naguri then turned to the Uchiha "What about you Madara, what is your plans to the future?"

"Who knows" A truth spoken from the Shinobi.

Madara doesn't know what to do after completing his training of Haki, he has read about the Grand Line and the adventure it encloses.

Obviously, he would never become a Marine.

Just the thought of following one of those lazy and self-entitled Marine Captain he met before make his puke.

And apart from that, he would have to work for the nobles of the world. And according to what he has read and learn by stealing a pair of memories here and there makes him think of the nobles in the elemental nations.

After that, the two turned into a silent comfort while writing their alcoholic beverage.

"Makino, we are here!"

That was until three kids broke into the room with smiles on their faces

"Ahh, Long-Haired Guy!" The unforgivable voice of Luffy called to the Uchiha.

"Hello, Luffy" Madara on the other hand was preparing himself for the upcoming headache he knows will come.

"You are the guy that saved Luffy!" The other black-haired kid with freckles shouted looking to Madara and pointing with his finger.

"So, I am told" Drinking Sake to at least calm himself a little, Madara turned to the kids.

Luffy was already recovered from most of the wounds in his body and wore the same type of clothes he had when he was in captivity, and plain shirt, trousers, sandals, and of course, the characteristic straw-hat that adorned his head.

Ace wore the same type of clothes as Luffy, except for an elbow guard on his left arm.

The other kid was different. A blue jacket with shorts, a cravat on his neck and a missing tooth on his face. The most distinctive feature was a Top Hat with googles attached to it.

Madara noted the last kid as the way he entered, even though it was as boisterous as the other two, carried finesse included in a noble person. The hat seems to include this as it appears to be made of fine materials.

' _A noble escapee maybe?'_ Madara thought

"I forgot to introduce you to my friends, long-haired guy" Luffy cheerfully spoke "These are Ace and Sabo, my best friends" Luffy signaled to the other two kids, who walked in front and saluted the man.

"Nice to meet, you" Sabo replied

"Hmm" Ace for his only nodded.

"Just to be cleat, my name is Madara, not "long-haired guy", that Luffy's brain can process that information is not my fault"

"Don't worry, we understand that Luffy is retarded"

"Hey, don't call me redarted!"

"It's retarded, Luffy" Makino corrected and then turned to the two boys "And don't call Luffy that, Ace, Sabo"

The boys immediately blushed and apologized to Luffy in front of Makino.

Madara new that was just banter between them, so he just returned to drink the last of his cup and save the bottle.

"How have you been doing lately, Ace, Sabo, Luffy?"

Makino asked.

"We are having trouble in the mountain" Ace replied

"How so?"

"Ever since that "Cleaner" appeared most bandits have moved to the forest and we are having trouble keeping them away from our treasure" Sabo continued

"Oh" Makino then turned to Madara "Then how about you help them, since you are basically responsible for that"

The three kids saw Makino turning to Madara and asked "What does he have to do with any of this?"

"Well, Madara is Mr. Cleaner you just told me about"

"Ehhh, Long-haired guy is "The Cleaner"?" Luffy asked

"I'm been called like that" No use refusing in front of them, they will just pester him for eternity.

"Then how about you help us get rid of the bandits of the mountain, and we will give you some of our treasure" Sabo replied

"So, you are basically hiring me to take care of the bandits in Mt. Colubo?"

"Ehhh, maybe?"

A shinobi works for however pays him, seeing only profit in this situation, as he can extract from the bandits the information about their money or weapons. He wins a lot more.

Besides, leaving bandits run away from him strikes his ego. When he says "No Survivors" he truly means it.

"I will do it. But after I take care of some personal business"

Madara then moved his hand to his sleeves and produced money from a hidden seal under his wrist.

Placing the money on the table he took the bottle of Sake and the two cups.

Naguri sensed the feelings Madara was released, so opted to leave him go alone without saying anything.

"What a strange guy" Luffy commented.

* * *

" **Mokuton: Moku Choukoku** (Wood Style: Wood Sculpture)"

Using his Chakra, Madara sprouted from the ground a couple of roots that started molting into his desired figure.

In front of the figure a small tree trunk cut to resemble a table.

Madara placed the two cups in the wood table and served two drinks.

Moving one of the drinks in front of the figure he made, he lifted his cup with a somber look.

"I've been thinking about what you said. Having other people follow behind me, that was my weakness since the beginning. I thought leading people was just a useless way of commanding. But you saw it different. You saw that leading was the only way one could achieve feats that no one could achieve alone"

He drank from his cup and placed it on the table.

"Now, this is a world where many leaders and their crew fight for the tittle of King of the Pirates. Where leading is a requirement for greatness. Maybe this is why I was sent here, maybe this is why I woke in this place. A place for me to learn how to lead other people. To become a leader. Maybe…"

He turned to the wood figure.

"Anyway, I will try to change, to do my best in this place. And although we couldn't in person, I think this can work as sharing a drink with a friend"

He stood and closed his eyes.

"Hashirama"

Walking away, he left the Hashirama's wood sculpture behind. A filled cup with Sake in front of it.


End file.
